


Saturated Sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Thinks In Colors, Castiel’s Colors, Coda, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Lucifer (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Lucifer Being Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer Possessing Castiel (Supernatural), Lucifer Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Lucifer, Unrequited Love, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was quite clear to the Morningstar that Castiel was no longer present; for younger angel had retreated to the corners of his mind, allowing Lucifer to take full reigns.coda to s11e10, the devil in the details.





	Saturated Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> uhh honestly i wanted to shit out some good big bro lucifer but this birthed instead and it’s not really helping the fact that i’m finally caught up with every episode of spn so i have to wait for the next episodes 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪

When Lucifer had escaped the Cage the first time, it had felt so surreal. He didn't rush to finding a vessel; the apocalypse could hold off for a day or so. He just wanted freedom and peace, before the inevitable war would begin. The calm before the storm.

This time, though, felt so extremely different. Maybe because the Morningstar was already in a vessel. Or maybe because the vessel he was in just so happened to be the body that Castiel- his younger brother- had claimed as his own. Or maybe it was the absolute wave of emotions that hit him as soon as he entered.

Lucifer wasn't even sure if he could call what he was overwhelmed with emotions; of plethora's of color could count as emotions, then he supposed he could. Lucifer barely even had to work to prod at the colors; the strongest being a fiery shade of red, the most powerful shade that Lucifer had ever seen, and a green, that was the shade of the tree leaves he remembered from his last time on Earth.

It was quite clear to the Morningstar that Castiel was no longer present; for younger angel had retreated to the corners of his mind, allowing Lucifer to take full reigns.

Lucifer let Cassiel's lips quirk. ' _Wise decision, little bro_.'

Castiel's voice was barely there; a whisper of Enochian that almost seemed as if Lucifer was hallucinating it. _'It was much wiser than fighting for control. Even weakened from the Cage, you'd be able to destroy me, Lucifer.'_

 _'Of course, you're right. As always. Cause Little Thursday is always right.'_ Lucifer replied, mockingly. Castiel's tone had been dry- but the Morningstar could have only been hearing that, as Castiel's voice was basically inexistent. ' _But then I'd have to find a new vessel. My first choice would be Sam... but we all know just exactly what would end up happening then, right, Cas_?'

' _Don't call me that_.' Castiel mumbled. Lucifer let the younger angel's eyebrows shoot up. Cas. A nickname, clearly one that one of his _pets_ had given to him  

' _Oh. I see... I see_.' It had begun to make sense to Lucifer.

He began to poke at Castiel's memories, the younger angel barely raising defense against him. Castiel knew this battle, he wouldn't not win. Especially against Lucifer, even if he had the upper hand of being in his own head. ' _Lucifer_...'

' _The colors_.' The Morningstar spoke slowly, as if he couldn't actually believe what was presented in front of him, on a platter in Castiel's head. _'The green- that's the shade of Dean Winchester's eyes.'_

Castiel didn't reply. Lucifer laughed. ' _And I'm assuming the red- that stands for either love... or lust? Oh, little bro, you have got it bad. For a human who doesn't even love you back._ ' The Morningstar sneered the words, dripping like venom.

' _I- Just, please don't harm him, Lucifer_.' The begging from the younger angel was enough to drive any sane being crazy- but Lucifer wasn't sane. That much had been proven after the Mark had corrupted him. ' _Or Sam Winchester.'_

' _Don't worry, Cas_.' Lucifer let Castiel's lips quirk up at the sound of the younger angel grumbling. ' _I won't hurt Dean. On two conditions, though.'_

' _What are they_?' Castiel asked, his eagerness almost even to the sound of hesitancy in his voice. He completely neglected the absence of Sam's name in the promise.

' _You won't try to fight me_.' The Morningstar paused, thinking for a moment. ' _And you will not let your chance at happiness to escape.'_

' _I_ -'

' _You'll have to promise me that you'll at least try to tell Dean you love him_.' Lucifer sighed, the younger angel clearly not getting his point.

' _Why do you care_?' Castiel asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

' _Oh, honestly, I couldn't really care less, Castiel. But I do like good drama, especially if it is quite clear that the man that you hold so dearly in your heart doesn't love you back_.'

The Morningstar watched as a hazy shade of blue began to fade into the red and green. Sorrow. ' _I promise, Lucifer. Just do not hurt Dean Winchester_.'

' _I would never lie to you in any attempt to hurt you, Cas. You already get enough of that from Dean_.' Lucifer let Castiel's lips smile, but immediately dropped it when Dean Winchester's turned around to face him, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"You alright?"

Lucifer tried to to let that smirk grow on Castiel's lips once again. He opened his mouth to reply, but was faced with Castiel scolding him. ' _Make him believe you're really me, Lucifer_.'

' _Here goes nothing_.' Was the only confirmation Lucifer gave Castiel that he heard him.

"I... think so. I will be."

 

**Author's Note:**

> lucifer/castiel is absolute endgame for me shh but destiel is so obviously there and honestly awesome so hh


End file.
